Redemption
by Zazolys
Summary: [FINIE] Mini Fic en trois parties. Une dispute, encore une. Elle a été trop loin cette fois. Meurtri, James ne veut plus entendre parler d’elle. Entre découvertes et révélations, Lily saura t elle se faire pardonner ?
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**

oOo

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Sentimental, Humour

**Public :** TP

oOo

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK.Rowlings, la tueuse de Sirius… snif… de James… et de Lily… SNIF ! Heureusement Moony est encore là :-)

oOo

**Note de l'auteur :** Voila une mini-fic de trois chapitres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous me laisserez une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé Gros bisous tous le monde.

oOo

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_oOo_

_Pardonner__ est une __action__ plus __noble__ et plus __rare__ que celle de se __venger_

_(William Shakespeare)_

_oOo_

Un jeune homme était assis, dans le noir, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Le feu de la cheminée était faible mais on pouvait quand même distinguer une tignasse d'un noir de jais, en bataille et des lunettes rondes. James Potter était seul sur un canapé de la salle commune.

Il pensait aux derniers évènements. Lily ! Encore et toujours Lily Evans. Sa fleur de lys aux cheveux flamboyants et aux yeux vert émeraude. Ses yeux. Voilà ce qui causait sa perte. Pendant trois ans, il n'a pas arrêté. Il la courtisait, lui donnait des cadeaux – qu'elle lui renvoyait illico – la charmait sans cesse mais sans résultat. La dernière demande datait de la semaine dernière et il ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Ses phrases cruelles, blessantes, vexantes.

**_Flash-back : _**

_Il était avec Sirius, Remus et Peter dans la salle commune. Ils jouaient une partie de cartes explosives. Lily était assise à une table en train de travailler. James lui lançait de fréquents regards du coin de l'œil. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle faisait semblant de ne rien voir, ne le regardait pas et l'ignorait superbement. Il avait mal et elle ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. _

_- James tu joue oui ou non ? s'impatienta Sirius._

_Il reprit ses esprits et se concentra sur ses cartes. _

_- Si elle t'obsède tant que ça, va la voir ! lui conseilla Sirius._

_- Je ne pense pas… commença James._

_Il souffla._

_- Elle va encore me jeter, soupira-t-il. J'en peux plus ! _

_- Alors t'abandonne ? s'enquit Peter._

_- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Je l'aime vraiment Pete' mais elle c'est plutôt le contraire et elle ne changera jamais d'avis sur moi donc je crois que je vais la laisser tranquille… pour de bon. _

_Ils ne répondirent pas. Sirius semblait soudain abattu. Il n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami, son frère dans cet état. Et tout ça à cause d'elle. Remus, lui se demandait quand Lily avouerait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour James. Il pouvait le sentir. Dès que James et elle se croisaient, Remus sentait que Lily n'était pas normale. Son cœur battait très vite et elle faisait tout pour cacher ses émotions. Peter était peiné pour son ami et avait déclaré que l'amour ça craignait. _

_- Vous croyez que si j'essaye encore une fois, une dernière fois, elle dira oui ? Je veux dire si je lui dit que c'est la dernière fois ! demanda James._

_- Tu peux toujours essayer et si elle dit encore non, tu seras fixé mon vieux. On sera tous derrière toi pour t'aider. Tu l'oublieras je te le promets, lui répondit Sirius._

_- Merci ! J'y vais ! Souhaitez moi bonne chance ! _

_- Bonne chance mon vieux ! dit doucement Remus. _

_James se leva et se dirigea d'un pas un peu hésitant vers la fille de ses rêves. Quand il s'arrêta devant elle, elle ne leva même pas la tête. Il se racla la gorge._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda-t-elle sèchement avec un soupir agacé. _

_Elle n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. _

_- Te… Je voudrais te parler Li… Evans, balbutia-t-il. Je peux m'asseoir._

_- Cette chaise ne m'appartiens pas donc je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, commenta-t-elle acerbement. _

_James pâlit et s'assit en face d'elle. _

_- Voilà je vais faire court ! _

_- Encore heureux, maugréa-t-elle, le nez dans son bouquin. _

_Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois de suite pour se donner du courage. _

_- C'est la dernière fois que je te le demanderais. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me croire mais je t'aime **réellement**. Tu n'es pas un jeu, encore moins un défi. Alors pour la dernière fois, et je te jure que je te laisse tranquille après, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? _

_Il avait la tête baissée et n'osait la regarder. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard. Mais il fut bien forcé de la relever en entendant un éclat de rire. _

_- Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire Potter ? Tu n'es qu'un p'tit con prétentieux, arrogant et cruel ! Tu t'amuses aux dépens des autres, tu fais le beau devant chaque personne du sexe féminin et après tu oses me dire que tu m'aimes vraiment ? Ya marqué cruche sur mon front ou quoi ? Jamais je ne sortirais avec toi que ce soit bien clair une bonne fois pour toutes ! Tu m'écoeure ! Rien que de te regarder me donne la nausée ! Ta présence m'insupporte ! Je n'ai qu'une hâte, quitter cette école et comme ça je ne te verrais plus, toi, tes groupies et ton fameux groupe des Maraudeurs. Quoi qu'on devrait leur décerner une médaille de courage d'avoir à te supporter ! Je ne sais pas comment ils y arrivent mais moi je ne peux pas ! Comment faire pour aimer un petit fils à papa pourri gâté jusqu'à l'os ? Maintenant que tu as ta réponse fous le camp, ne viens plus me parler pour débiter tes conneries et laisse-moi enfin tranquille ! s'écria-t-elle les poings serrés._

_James ne répondit pas et encaissa le coup. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne supportes pas d'entendre la vérité ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit pourtant… Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! asséna-t-elle amèrement. _

_Il se leva sans bruit, l'air plus pâle qu'un fantôme._

_- C'est bon… J'ai compris… Tu peux être rassurée je te laisserais tranquille dorénavant, dit-il d'une voix sans émotion. _

_Il disparut dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Un silence total et pesant s'installa. Sirius se leva et abattit son poing sur la table où était assise Lily. _

_- Prépare toi Evans, les prochaines semaines risquent d'être bien longue ! la menaça-t-il d'un ton mauvais._

_- Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit-elle, peu rassurée. _

_- Je veux dire que cette fois tu as été trop loin ! Tu lui as fait du mal mais tu es trop bornée pour le remarquer. Tu n'as même pas vu qu'il avait changé ! Depuis combien de temps il n'a pas touché à Snivellus ? Combien de temps qu'il n'a pas mis la main dans ses cheveux où jouer avec son vif d'or ? Tu t'en fous de tout ça ! Tu dis qu'il fait du mal aux autres mais toi tu es une miss pureté c'est ça ? _

_- Sirius calme-toi s'il te plaît, lui demanda Remus._

_- Me calmer ? Cette garce l'a encore une fois rabaissé plus bas que terre et je devrais rester là sans rien dire ni faire ? _

_- Ca ne peut que lui faire du bien ! Ca désenflera sa grosse tête, riposta Lily._

_- Non mais écoutez-la celle la ! Tu crois que James n'a que ça à faire de parier sur toi ? Il n'a qu'un mot à dire et il a toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds. Il n'en profite pas parce qu'il t'aime ! La vraie question est comment peut-il aimer une fille telle que toi ? Bornée, insensible, glaciale, méchante, cruelle et qui juge sans connaître ! Voilà ce que tu es ! _

_Un silence interminable suivit sa déclaration. Lily avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne supportes pas d'entendre la vérité ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit pourtant… Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! cracha-t-il en répétant mot pour mot ses propres paroles. Maintenant tu peux profiter de ta dernière soirée tranquille car à partir de demain tu comprendras qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir de maraudeurs à dos Evans ! _

_Et sur ces paroles venimeuses, il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il se stoppa net. James était en face de lui, pâle et les yeux rouges. Apparemment il avait assisté à toute la petite scène. Il ne dit rien et sortit de la salle commune. Sirius voulu le suivre mais Remus l'en empêcha. Il voulait être seul. _

_**Fin Flash-back **_

Une semaine. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il l'évitait le plus possible. Une semaine que ses paroles résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Résultat il avait une tête à faire peur. Des cernes bien voyante, un visage pâle, quelques kilos en moins, il inquiétait de plus en plus ses amis. Il parvenait à ne pas se faire remarquer par les professeurs en feignant d'être resté le même. Il réussissait sans peine à les berner.

Il regarda sa montre et constata que dans une demi-heure tous les élèves se lèveraient pour se préparer pour cette nouvelle journée de cours. Il s'étira et alla prendre sa douche. Une fois ceci fait, il descendit devant les portes de la grande salle. Il fut surpris de voir le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall déjà présent et assis à leurs places habituelles. James leur fit un sourire quelque peu forcé et alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor.

A peine assis, un bol de céréales apparut. Ainsi qu'un grand verre de jus d'orange, une assiette comprenant bacon, œuf et saucisse. James réprima son envie de vomir et poussa l'assiette et le bol plus loin. Il prit son verre de jus d'orange et en but une gorgée. Le directeur et le professeur McGonagall échangèrent un regard.

Dumbledore se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de James.

- Bonjour James, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

- Tout va bien pour toi James ?

- Oui très bien, mentit-il avec un faux sourire. Et vous-même ?

- James. J'ai beau être vieux je ne suis pas encore sénile, s'amusa Dumbledore. Tu peux feindre avec les autres enseignants, même les élèves mais je vois bien que tu n'es plus le même. Crois-tu par exemple qu'un simple jus d'orange te suffira en guise de petit déjeuner ?

James baissa la tête.

- N'y a-t-il rien dont tu voudrais me parler ?

- Rien professeur. Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu barbouillé rien de bien grave.

James était très bon menteur. Il réussissait à faire croire n'importe quoi aux professeurs. Cependant il su qu'il n'y étais pas arrivé avec Dumbledore. Difficile de cacher quelque chose à celui là ! Enfin sauf exception.

Dumbledore sourit et tourna la tête vers les portes de la grande salle. Sirius, Remus et Peter se tenaient là, attendant que Dumbledore s'en aille.

- Je te laisse avec tes amis. Je pense qu'il sera plus facile pour toi de te confier à eux. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je vais te dire James. S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu aimerais parler avec moi, n'hésite pas.

- Je n'oublierai pas Professeur, promit James.

Dumbledore se leva et fit signe aux trois autres maraudeurs qu'ils pouvaient venir. Sirius s'élança aussitôt.

- Bonjour Sirius ! sourit Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Professeur ! J'ai très bien dormi et vous ?

- Sirius ! le réprimanda Remus.

- Bah quoi ?

- Normalement tu dois dire : Avez-vous bien dormi ? Tu attends la réponse et si la personne est intéressée elle te retourne la question.

- Bien sur qu'il serait intéressé ! Qui ne s'intéresse pas au grand Sirius Black ? Je n'ai fait que gagner du temps ! protesta Sirius avec un grand sourire charmeur.

- N'importe quoi !

- Bref pour te faire plaisir ! Avez-vous bien dormi professeur Dumbledore ?

- Ma foi très bien merci Sirius.

Sirius sembla attendre le fameux retour de question mais rien ne vint.

- Remus ? appela-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais si la personne n'est pas intéressée finalement ?

- Tu t'assoies, tu manges et tu te tais, répondit James.

- Oh Jamesie mon chou je manque à tous mes devoirs décidément. Tu vas bien ? T'as bien dormi ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Ah enfin quelqu'un d'intéressé ! Figure toi que…

Dumbledore eu un sourire amusé et s'éloigna de la table pour rejoindre sa place, laissant Sirius décrire en détail sa nuit à James.

Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore se levèrent et traversèrent la grande salle pour partir. Ils passèrent devant les maraudeurs.

- … et c'est à ce moment là qu'un certain Gryffondor cheveux noir décoiffé et grosse lunettes vint prendre sa douche, ce qui m'a réveillé et tiré de mon merveilleux rêve, acheva enfin Sirius.

- Par merlin, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter de parler ! maugréa Remus.

James sourit et re-poussa son assiette loin de lui. Pendant son interminable monologue, Sirius n'avait cessé de lui remettre l'assiette sous le nez, pour l'inciter à manger.

- James tu as intérêt à manger sinon je te promets que je pars dans une longue explication des biens faits de la nourriture pour le corps humain, le menaça Sirius.

- Oh non pas ça par pitié, bailla Peter.

- Merlin ! James je t'en conjure à genoux, mange ! Mes oreilles ne supporteront pas cette torture, geignit Remus.

- J'espère que vous serez aussi en forme pour les cours Mr Black, dit soudain McGonagall.

- Toujours pour vous professeur McGonagall, répondit Sirius avec son plus beau sourire.

- Oh bonjour Miss Evans, salua soudain Dumbledore.

Les maraudeurs se turent soudain. James se raidit instantanément, ce qui n'échappa pas à Dumbledore.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, sourit Lily. Bonjour professeur McGonagall. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Très bien je vous remercie et vous-même ?

_« Tu vois c'est comme ça qu'il fallait faire »_ chuchota Remus à Sirius ce qui fit rire Dumbledore.

- Pareil.

- Bien je vous souhaite bon appétit. On se reverra au cours en fin de matinée.

- Bien sur.

Les deux professeurs s'en allèrent. Lily hésita puis s'installa quelques places plus loin. James se leva et partit, Sirius lança un regard glacial à Lily et le suivit. Peter les suivit également. Seul Remus resta assis.

- Tu ne viens pas Remus ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Je vous rejoindrais. Je termine mon p'tit déj tranquille !

- Ok comme tu veux ! A plus tard Moony !

Remus lui sourit et le regarda partir. James et Peter étaient déjà hors de la salle. Puis il se tourna vers Lily. Elle avait les épaules voûtées et regardait son bol de céréales d'un œil morne.

Il se leva et s'assit en face d'elle.

- Salut Lily, lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Il avait un franc sourire. Chaleureux et doux. Elle lui sourit en retour. Malheureusement son sourire à elle ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui Remus et toi ?

- Moi ça va ! Dis-moi maintenant qu'on est complètement seuls tu pourrais me le dire non ?

Lily le fixa sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes puis baissa la tête.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Remus !

- Tu es sûre de toi Lily ?

- Oh écoute oui je m'en veux mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Si je m'excuse auprès de lui, il va recommencer à m'harceler ! Et je déteste quand il fait ça !

- D'accord il y va fort ! Il est très lourd quand il s'y met mais il ne méritait tant de méchancetés Lily ! Pour la première fois de sa vie James a parlé avec son cœur et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Je l'ai piétiné, geignit-elle, la tête baissée.

Remus sourit. Qu'elle le reconnaisse était déjà un grand pas en avant.

- Co…Comment il va ? s'enquit-elle en bafouillant.

- Mal, répondit aussitôt Remus. Je ne te le cacherais pas Lily. Ca fait une semaine qu'il est dans cet état. Il passe ses nuits dans la salle commune, à regarder le feu et ressasser encore et encore cette histoire, il ne mange pratiquement rien, n'a plus goût à rien et comble de tout avec Sirius, on l'a surpris en train de pleurer.

Lily sursauta et fixa Remus, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

- Potter à pleuré ? s'exclama-t-elle l'air interdite.

- Eh oui ! Après tout c'est un humain comme les autres Lily. Lui aussi, il a un cœur mais c'était la première fois qu'on le voyait. Sirius l'a très mal pris. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il considère James comme son frère et le voir souffrir lui fait mal. James n'a jamais pleuré devant qui que ce soit. Bien sur on savaient qu'il l'avait déjà fait mais toujours seul. Il est très fier et pleurer, pour lui, c'est une faiblesse qu'il s'efforce de n'exposer à personne. Ya bien une fois où Sirius l'a vu en train de pleurer, la seule et unique fois jusqu'à hier.

- Et… Et c'était à cause de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour te le dire Lily mais c'était cet été. Ses parents… Les parents de James….

- Non, balbutia Lily les larmes aux yeux.

- Ils sont morts en juillet. On l'a tous soutenu comme on le pouvait mais il était abattu. Voilà une des raisons pourquoi Sirius t'en veux tellement. Tu l'as insulté de « petit fils à papa pourri gâté » alors qu'il est orphelin depuis cet été. Ca ne fait que cinq mois, il n'est pas encore totalement remis et je crois que c'est cette phrase qui lui a fait le plus de mal. C'est normal après tout.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Lily. Elle avait commis l'irréparable. Lui sortir ces horreurs sans noms au visage. Il était orphelin depuis quelques mois et elle, elle lui avait sorti qu'il était pourri gâté par ses défunts parents. Quelle cruche. Elle se giflerait bien à ce moment là. Comment pourrait-elle se faire pardonner maintenant ?

- Et malgré tout ça, il t'aime Lily ! Maintenant si je suis là c'est pour que tu me dises sincèrement ce que tu ressens pour James. Pas de pitié ou autre, il ne le supporterait pas mais ce que tu ressens vraiment pour lui.

- Je… Je ne sais pas Remus. Tout est si confus dans ma tête. Il y a pleins de choses que je déteste chez lui mais en même temps trop de choses que j'adore. Je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses.

- Essaye. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à mieux le connaître pour pouvoir te faire une idée.

- Déjà… Il faudrait que j'aille m'excuser pour ce que je lui ai dit. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais Remus. A chaque fois qu'il venait me parler au fond de moi je voulais lui dire oui mais il avait une telle façon de me demander que je n'y arrivais pas. Et la semaine dernière je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été si cruelle. Sincèrement je pense… ça peut paraître horrible mais… je pense que c'est par habitude. J'ai toujours considéré Potter comme un être insensible, cruel, gamin, capricieux et prétentieux. C'est dur d'admettre qu'une personne a changé.

- Je sais Lily. Mais j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Tu sais que tu as été trop loin, à toi de réparer les pots cassés. Tu sais j'ai toujours su que tu cachais la véritable nature de tes sentiments pour James ! Par contre je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne l'avouais pas. Mais maintenant je sais. La fierté nous fait faire de drôle de trucs non ?

- En effet ! Et je n'ai aucune excuse pour le mal que je lui ai fait.

- Le principal c'est que tu t'en sois rendue compte. Maintenant on va tout faire pour vous rapprocher tous les deux. James est blessé mais il t'aime toujours.

- J'ai du mal à le croire Remus. Je lui ai fait tellement de mal. A l'heure qu'il est il doit probablement se demander comment il a fait pour tomber amoureux de moi… Mais il m'aime _vraiment_ ? s'écria-t-elle les joues en feu.

Remus éclata de rire.

- T'a été plutôt longue à la détente sur ce coup là Lily ! Bien sur qu'il t'aime enfin ! Tu crois vraiment que James est du genre à s'accrocher à une fille qui dit le détester pendant six ans pour un stupide pari ou sa fierté ? Crois-moi son ego il l'a jeté aux oubliettes ! Pendant six ans il est resté irrémédiablement amoureux de toi Lily !

- Six ans ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais… Il n'a commencé à me demander qu'en cinquième année ! Je ne comprends pas !

- Il était tout simplement trop timide pour oser te le demander avant. James est spécial. Les quatre premières années, il était complètement fou de toi mais il n'osait pas t'approcher. Il se disait trop bête par rapport à ton intelligence, trop moche par rapport à ta beauté et trop méchant par rapport à ta gentillesse. Il a fallu toute notre capacité de persuasion pour le convaincre d'aller te voir. Il a accepté quand il a jugé être assez digne de toi. Mais bien sur il s'y est mal pris. Il avait commencé à être très populaire, joueur de quidditch de talent, excellentes notes, beau garçon, adulé de presque tout le monde. Il croyait sincèrement que c'était tout ce qu'une fille rêve. Sirius ne pouvait pas le contredire vu qu'il pensait la même chose et moi… moi je n'ai rien dit. Te connaissant, je savais que ce n'était pas ça que tu recherchais mais je n'ai pas osé lui dire. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal tu comprends ?

- Oui… Je crois. Tu vois Remus, jamais je n'aurais cru que Po… James pouvait m'aimer à ce point là ! Je ne cherche pas les compliments, loin de là d'ailleurs, mais à force d'entendre tous les jours _« tu es un monstre », « un rat de bibliothèque », « tu devrais essayer de t'arranger tu ne ressemble à rien »_ … j'ai fini par m'en convaincre moi-même et aussi que les garçons étaient tous nuls par la même occasion. Je n'ai jamais cherché à me faire aimer de qui que ce soit, je me trouvais trop moche pour ça. J'ai vécu avec ce précepte _« L'amour ça craint, ça fait souffrir, c'est pour les autres pas pour moi ! »_

Remus la regarda, l'air plus qu'ébahi. Il avait l'impression de s'entendre lui-même. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu ses propres parents le traiter de monstres ? Les élèves chuchoter dans son dos, jamais en face ! Maraudeurs oblige ! Rat de bibliothèque, extra-terrestres (nom moldu), il lui semblait avoir tout eu, tout entendu.

- Je t'assure d'une chose. Dis que tu te trouves moche devant James et on pourra l'amener à Ste Mangouste pour crise cardiaque, rigola Remus.

Lily eu un petit sourire mais avait toujours les joues rouges. Elle semblait à peine réaliser l'ampleur de l'amour que lui portait James Potter.

- Lily ? Tu es toujours dans notre monde ?

- Hein ? Euh… Oui, oui je suis là Remus. J'ai juste un peu de mal à réaliser… Tu… Tu me conseilles quoi ? Pour me faire pardonner je veux dire !

- Des excuses pour commencer. Parle lui doucement, sincèrement, dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui. Enfin pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu fasses le tri dans ta ptite tête !

- Oui… Je vais réfléchir à ça… Oui… J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pu être si … méchante ! Je me dégoûte moi-même. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner alors que moi-même je n'y arrive pas ?

- L'amour, Lily. James a beau t'en vouloir, il ne restera pas longtemps indifférent à tes excuses. Crois-le quand il te dira qu'il t'aime.

- S'il me le redit un jour, marmonna-t-elle, abattue.

- Lily je veux de l'optimiste ! Si tu pars défaitiste comment veux-tu le convaincre que tu es désolée ? Maintenant tu vas réfléchir à tes sentiments, et une fois que ce sera fait, tu pourras aller le voir pour lui dire tout ça. Ok ?

- Oui… murmura-t-elle.

- J'n'ai pas bien entendu !

- Oui, dit-elle plus fort.

Remus lui fit un grand sourire et se leva pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

- A plus tard Lils !

Lily lui fit un vague geste de la main, perdue dans ses pensées.

&&&

_**Plus tard dans la matinée, **_

Les Gryffondors étaient en cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder James. Elle le faisait discrètement, de façon à ne pas se faire remarquer par le principal concerné.

Elle le détailla du regard. Mâchoire volontaire, crispée constamment ces temps-ci. Ses yeux chocolat d'habitude si rieur. Là, il avait un regard vide de toutes émotions. Parfois il changeait, et son regard laissait entrevoir une fragilité à fleur de peau qui donnait à Lily l'envie de pleurer.

Pourquoi avait-elle été si méchante ?

Elle avait commis l'impardonnable. Elle lui avait dit des horreurs avec une fougue écoeurante. Elle se promit mentalement qu'elle ferait tout pour se faire pardonner.

Lui redonner cette fraîcheur, cette joie de vivre si plaisante dans son beau regard chocolat. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour le voir rire et passer sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés d'un geste lent, sur de lui, séducteur. Même si parfois ce geste l'agaçait, elle devait bien avouer que ça lui donnait encore plus de charme.

C'est peut-être ça qui l'énerve au fond ?

Combien de fois s'est-elle endormie, bercée par les souvenirs de sa voix ? Quand il lui disait ces trois précieux mots, même si elle n'y croyait pas, ou encore quand il parlait avec ses amis. On pouvait y entendre une telle passion, une telle vivacité qu'elle pouvait rester toute la nuit à l'écouter. Elle se laissait emporter par les effluves sonores de cette voix enchanteresse. Résultat, elle rêvait souvent, voire même quasiment toutes les nuits, de cette voix. Sans visage. Juste cette voix. Rauque et sensuelle, emplit de gaîté et bonne humeur. Elle adorait entendre sa voix.

Maintenant elle pouvait se l'avouer. C'est bel et bien de lui qu'elle rêve si souvent.

Elle baissa les yeux pour fixer ses mains. Tandis qu'il manipulait tant bien que mal une plante, elle observa ses mains bouger. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle aimait dans les mains de James. De belles mains, ni trop grandes, ni trop petites. Les mains. C'est la première chose que regardent certaines personnes, dont Lily. Des mains de sportifs, d'artistes, de molassons, d'enfants gâtés (les ongles généralement manucurés) ou autres. Elles peuvent nous donner une idée sur la personnalité de cette personne. James Potter à des mains de sportif ! Comment l'expliquer ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que ses mains lui donnait l'impression de chaleur, de protection,…

C'était peut-être un peu guimauve et sentimental mais elle s'en fichait.

Et ses lèvres. Douces et chaudes. Du moins, dans ses rêves, elle le ressentait comme ça. Des lèvres pleines sans être trop grosses. Et son sourire. James Potter avait ce sourire qui faisait s'illuminer les cœurs. Il les réchauffait indubitablement. Même son fameux sourire en coin, l'annonciateur de mauvais coups, la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle pouvait toujours prétendre que ses sourires l'énervaient mais ce serait mentir. Malheureusement, Lily ne l'avait jamais vu James lui sourire. Enfin pas exactement. Il lui adressait le même sourire qu'à toutes ces groupies qui lui couraient après mais pas un vrai sourire. Celui là, il ne l'avait adressé qu'à ses amis. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a jamais rien dit qui puisse le faire sourire. Que donnerait-elle pour qu'il lui adresse ce sourire ? Le sourire qu'elle adore.

Mais… Merlin comment pouvait-on se voiler la face à ce point ? Elle était bel et bien tombée amoureuse de James Potter.

- Miss Evans ? Miss Evans êtes-vous avec nous ? s'impatienta le professeur Chourave.

Lily sursauta et sortit de ses songes. Elle rougit en sentant les regards insistants, amusés des autres élèves peser sur elle.

- Excusez-moi professeur, murmura Lily, rouge de honte.

- Bon que je ne vous y reprenne plus Miss Evans. Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question ? L'avez-vous entendue où dois-je la reposer ?

- Je suis désolée, pouvez-vous la répéter s'il vous plaît ?

- Je vous demandais si vous pouviez nous en dire plus sur cette plante ?

Lily regarda la plante qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle ne souvenait plus du nom de cette plante. C'est bien sa chance tiens ! La première fois que Lily Evans n'a pas de réponse à donner au professeur. Elle pouvait tenter de dire cactus gris ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait après tout ?

Remus, à côté d'elle, se pencha légèrement et lui souffla le nom de la plante.

- Miss Evans ?

- Oui ! Cette plante s'appelle Mimbulus Mimbletonia. C'est une plante très rare, originaire d'Assyrie. Elle ressemble à un cactus gris, avec des pustules en guise d'épines. Ces pustules sont un mécanisme défensif qui éjectent de l'Empestine quand on les touche.

- Très bien Miss Evans. Monsieur Londubat ! Passons à vous.

Lily se tourna vers Remus et lui souffla un merci avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Le reste du cours, Lily s'efforça de rester concentrée. Elle ne leva plus les yeux sur un certain gryffondor à lunettes.

Ce fut une autre paire de manche pour la métamorphose. En effet, son binôme pour ce cours n'était autre que James Potter. Comment faire pour rester calme et concentré dans ces conditions ? Merlin se liguait contre elle, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Elle s'assit donc à sa place habituelle. Elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par James. Il ne dit rien, ne lui adresse pas un regard. Il était crispé, elle pouvait presque le sentir. Dépitée, Lily sortit son livre « Manuel de métamorphose avancée ».

Pendant le cours, elle s'efforça de bien suivre les instructions du professeur McGonagall mais ce fut peine perdue. Non seulement elle avait du mal à se concentrer à cause de son voisin mais elle avait toujours été d'un niveau médiocre en métamorphose. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute de travail et d'efforts. Elle n'y comprenait strictement rien.

- Concentrez-vous Miss Evans, la sermonna le professeur McGonagall en passant dans les rangs.

Lily serra les poings. _« J'aimerais bien vous y voir moi ! » _Lily inspira et expira plusieurs fois de suite et retenta son exercice. Elle n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Sa chouette prit une teinte doré, ça c'est fait. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec un phoenix.

Alors qu'elle était prête à hurler de rage face à l'échec, sa chouette se transforma en magnifique phoenix. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle ne vit aucun élève qui la regardait. Elle su alors que cette aide miraculeuse venait de son voisin. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et balbutia un merci à son encontre. James ne bougea pas. Pas même un signe de tête, rien ! Déçue, Lily commença à feuilleter son manuel d'un air absent.

A la fin du cours, Remus l'aida à retransformer son phœnix en chouette. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe.

Elle alla directement dans la grande salle pour manger. Lily n'avait pas tellement d'amis. Trop intellos pour les autres, elle était appréciée mais sans plus. Sa seule amie était Alice Cooper également à Gryffondor. Mais Alice passait le plus clair de son temps avec son petit ami, Franck Londubat. Ces deux là étaient inséparables.

Tant pis ! Lily s'installa à la table des gryffondors et mangea tranquillement. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Lily avait finit et se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor pour aller poser ses affaires.

L'après midi passa très vite. Lily se força à rester concentrée.

Le soir, elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle quand elle fut interpellée par le professeur McGonagall.

Sure de se faire réprimander pour ses problèmes à son cours de ce matin, Lily entra dans la salle la tête basse.

- Voilà je vous ai fait appeler pour avoir votre avis !

Lily releva la tête. A ce moment là, elle remarqua James debout face à elle. Il ne la regarda pas et il semblait attendre.

- Mon avis ? Sur quoi professeur ?

- Mr Potter m'a fait part de son envie de changer de binôme.

Lily sursauta. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fixa James Potter. Merlin non ! Pas ça !

&&&

_à suivre,… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption**

oOo

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Sentimental, Humour

**Public :** TP

oOo

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK.Rowlings, la tueuse de Sirius… snif… de James… et de Lily… SNIF ! Heureusement Moony est encore là :-)

oOo

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'en reviens pas ! 22 reviews pour un chapitre ! J'suis raviiiie LOL. Voila le 2ème chapitre. Pareil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Remerciements à : Mely-Chan86, Miss-Black, Gidro, SusyBones, Amandiine, The sister to Diabolik vampyr, Rebecca-Black, Ewira, Trinity1412, Crème de moshi, SoRN DeMoN666, Lokness, Liz, Hinata, Sadesirius, Twinzie, Zozo, Perruche Cevenole, Titelayla, Tiffany Shin, Abelforth Dumbledore et Tonkie.**

oOo

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

_oOo_

_On __pardonne__ tant que l'on __aime_

_(François de la Rouchefoucauld)_

_oOo_

Lily était assise, seule, contre un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard. Tous les élèves étaient en train de manger dans la grande salle. Lily n'avait pas faim. Voilà une demi-heure qu'elle était dehors, en train de pleurer.

Elle pleurait à cause de la décision de James. Elle repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall.

**_oOo Flash-back : oOo_**

_- Voilà je vous ai fait appeler pour avoir votre avis !_

_Lily releva la tête. A ce moment là, elle remarqua James debout face à elle. Il ne la regarda pas et il semblait attendre. _

_- Mon avis ? Sur quoi professeur ?_

_- Mr Potter m'a fait part de son envie de changer de binôme. _

_Lily sursauta. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fixa James Potter. Merlin non ! Pas ça ! _

_- Je… Je…_

_« NON ! DIS NON ! » hurla sa conscience._

_- Miss Evans ? appela McGonagall._

_- Je… euh… Si c'est ce qu'il veut je … d'accord, murmura-t-elle en balbutiant. _

_Sentant les larmes venir, Lily inspira une grande bouffée d'air._

_- Si c'est tout ce que vouliez savoir, je vais y aller Professeur, dit Lily, un sourire factice sur les lèvres. _

_- Attendez Miss Evans. Vous serez désormais en binôme avec Mr Lupin et vous, Mr Potter, vous serez avec Fiona Siddle. _

_James fit un bref signe de tête et Lily sortit de la pièce après avoir acquiescé. James sortit en même temps qu'elle et il partit très vite, comme s'il la fuyait. _

_« Pas étonnant qu'il t'évite ! »_

_Lily partit dans le sens opposé. Elle courut jusqu'au parc et s'adossa à un arbre. _

_**oOo Fin Flash-back oOo**_

Elle avait perdu tout espoir de se faire pardonner par James. Il lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien à faire avec elle. Et bien sur maintenant c'est elle qui est folle de lui.

Après tout elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Maintenant tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'était aller s'excuser pour ses paroles et essayer de l'oublier. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Quand elle vit James se balader dans le parc, elle décida d'aller s'excuser maintenant. Déterminée, elle se leva et alla à son encontre. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, plusieurs mètres les séparant. Lily commença à s'avancer vers lui mais elle se figea quand elle vit qu'il s'était retourné. Il s'en allait, lui signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler.

- Non attends ! cria-t-elle.

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Lily secoua la tête et courut pour le rattraper. Elle l'attrapa par le bras mais il s'en défit aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas lui parler mais il fallait qu'elle s'excuse.

- Attends écoute-moi ! Je … Je voulais te…

- Non ne dis rien, souffla-t-il la voix rauque. Tu m'as demandé de te laisser tranquille, je te l'ai promis, alors ne m'empêche pas de tenir ma promesse. C'est bon, j'ai finalement compris. Je courais après une chimère ! Alors arrête de faire ça !

- Non… balbutia-t-elle. James écoute-moi s'il te…

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Elle baissa les yeux et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il était dos à elle.

- Je… Je voulais …

- Je ne veux rien savoir, rien entendre, la coupa-t-il.

Lily eu un hoquet de sursaut. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. James ferma les yeux et inspira une longue bouffée d'air frais.

- Ne dis pas ça, sanglota-t-elle. Je t'en supplie pardonne moi ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Je…

- Il est un peu tard pour ça tu ne crois pas ? dit-il d'une voix cassée.

- Arrête, supplia-t-elle ne contrôlant plus ses larmes.

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? s'enquit-il en se retournant vers elle. Parce que tu as mal ? Toi, tu ne t'es pas arrêté une seule fois quand tu m'as sortit ton monologue. Pourtant ça se voyait que j'avais mal ! Mais non tu as insisté, et encore on en rajoute une couche ! C'est Potter toute façon ! Tu as même été me parler de mes par…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et ferma les yeux. Lily pâlit.

- James… Je n'étais pas au courant. Je sais que ça n'excuse en rien… ce que j'ai dit… mais si j'avais su, jamais je me serais permis… de dire ça !

James sursauta.

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? s'exclama-t-il furieux.

- James… Je…

- QUI T'A PARLE DE MES PARENTS ? hurla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, James ne pu que supposer.

- C'est Remus c'est ça ? Réponds-moi ! C'est Remus qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Elle hocha la tête. James serra les poings et fit demi-tour pour partir.

- James… Attends !

Il ignora sa supplique et courut le plus loin possible d'elle.

Elle resta là, les bras le long du corps, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle fixait James qui partait au pas de course. Comme s'il fuyait le diable, en l'occurrence elle.

Elle courut dans un coin du parc, un coin où les élèves n'allaient pratiquement jamais. C'était à la bordure de la forêt interdite. Personne ne la voyait d'ici. Elle s'affala par terre, s'appuya contre un arbre et éclata en sanglots.

Elle avait définitivement perdu tout espoir de se faire pardonner par James et de reconquérir son cœur. Il l'avait fermé à toutes tentatives de la jeune fille et elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle était resté là mais quand la nuit commença à tomber, elle se releva et retourna au dortoir. Elle croisa Rusard, sans importance, elle était préfète en chef et donc elle pouvait prétexter sa ronde habituelle. Ce qu'elle fit pour se changer les idées.

Elle se balada dans les couloirs mais se figea quand elle croisa les maraudeurs, qui sortaient de la cuisine.

Elle constata rapidement que Remus n'était pas avec eux. Elle ne dit rien et continua son chemin.

- Alors quoi ? Tu nous fais pas ton discours de super préfète en chef ? ironisa Sirius.

Lily ne répondit pas et continua de marcher.

- Hey Evans je t'ai parlé ! s'écria Sirius.

- Moins fort Sirius, on va se faire repérer ! le supplia Peter.

- M'en fiche ! Evans tu pourrais au moins me répondre ! s'écria Sirius en la rattrapant par le poignet.

- Lâche là Sirius, intervint James.

Celui-ci le fit immédiatement. Lily, maintenant libre, continua sa route les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi avait-il demandé à Sirius de la libérer ? Il voulait encore la défendre où alors il ne voulait pas être en sa présence trop longtemps ? Elle partit, ignorant les regards ébahis des trois autres maraudeurs.

Elle termina sa ronde très vite et partit dans la classe d'études des moldus. Elle savait que la tour d'astronomie était le point de rendez vous de pleins de couples clandestins et elle ne voulait croiser personne. Dans cette classe elle se sentait bien. Partagé entre deux mondes, elle ne savait si elle avait sa place mais elle avait l'impression d'y être quand elle y entrait. Lily s'était toujours sentie à part dans le monde des sorciers. Comme si être fille de moldus l'a rendait insignifiante et peu importante pour eux. C'était injuste de penser ça, il ne fallait pas faire de généralités mais depuis quelques temps c'était ce qu'elle ressentait.

Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, elle se sentait mieux dans le monde des sorciers plutôt que des moldus. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de choisir, elle irait là où on l'accepterait, point.

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et éclata une fois de plus en sanglots. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à elle ? Elle était très bien auparavant, sans amours compliqués, sans rien. Juste ses études et son amie Alice.

Maintenant, elle devait faire face à son amour pour James Potter et celui-ci ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ? Essayer de l'oublier serait la seule solution raisonnable mais Lily en avait marre d'être raisonnable, d'être la parfaite petite préfète en chef. Elle courait après ceux qui brisaient le règlement par jalousie car elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. A bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait rien à faire à Gryffondor. Elle aurait dû aller à Serdaigle. Où même ne jamais recevoir cette fichue lettre de Poudlard avant sa première année.

Ses sanglots se firent de plus en plus bruyants à mesure qu'elle pensait à sa vie et James… mais elle ne pu se laisser aller plus longtemps car Remus la rejoignit.

- Lily ça ne va pas ? s'enquit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Lily se contenta de renifler bruyamment et essaya de cacher son visage entre ses mains. Il lui prit les mains dans les siennes et les retira de son visage.

- N'ai pas honte Lily ! Pleure si ça peut te soulager, murmura-t-il.

- Oh Remus… sanglota-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Je lui ai fait tellement de mal, j'ai… j'ai essayé de m'excuser … il n'a rien voulu entendre… Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

- Ma ptite Lily ! Calme-toi ! Tu as essayé de lui parler tu dis ?

- Oui…

- Raconte-moi !

- J'étais dans le parc… en train de pleurer…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que James… Il… Il a changé de binôme… Je suis avec toi maintenant…

- Modère ton enthousiasme je t'en prie, railla-t-il gentiment.

Elle n'esquissa même pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle continuait de fixer le vide, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Quand j'étais dans le parc, je l'ai vu… continua-t-elle d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Je suis allée à sa rencontre, il a voulu partir mais je l'ai rattrapé… j'ai essayé de m'excuser mais il ne voulait rien entendre… J'ai essayé… Je te jure que j'ai essayé Remus… Mais… Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi… c'est fini, je suis allée trop loin cette fois…

Remus ne su quoi dire. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée Remus. Il a su que tu m'avais dit pour ses parents… et il avait l'air furax.

- Je sais il me l'a bien fait comprendre… Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est arrangé, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air paniqué dans les yeux de Lily.

Soulagée, elle se laissa aller dans les bras rassurants de son meilleur ami. D'un geste réconfortant, il lui caressait les cheveux.

- James est encore blessé. Il est persuadé que tu voulais en rajouter une couche. Il ne veut plus entendre les choses que tu lui as dit donc je pense qu'il faut insister Lily !

- Je n'en aurais pas le courage Remus… sanglota-t-elle.

- Si tu l'auras car tu l'aimes, dit-il fermement. Je refuse que tu abandonnes comme ça !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais Lily ! Tu n'as pas mis tout ce temps à te rendre compte que tu l'aimes pour abandonner devant la moindre difficulté quand même ?

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Mais…

- Non Lily ! Il faut que tu te battes ! Il l'a fait pendant six ans, il a mis sa fierté de côté toutes ces années, maintenant c'est à ton tour ! Tu vas aller le voir et le forcer à t'écouter.

- Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ? s'écria-t-elle. Il refuse de m'écouter. Je n'ai pas pu en placer une tout à l'heure ! Je ne vais pas l'attacher tout de même !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Lily le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu es tombé sur la tête aujourd'hui ?

Remus éclata de rire.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais le forcer à t'écouter. Tu trouveras la réponse au fond de toi.

- Remus sans vouloir te vexer, les phrases philosophiques dans ce genre je m'en passerais bien.

- Je m'en doute, rigola-t-il. Ecoute, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir mais il faut que tu ailles le voir. Au fond de lui, il n'attend que ça mais il a peur que tu le rejettes encore une fois.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle sécha ses larmes et remercia Remus. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, sans parler. Il avait sa main posée sur son épaule. Ce geste réconfortant apaisa Lily. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Maintenant tu vas aller te coucher, dormir et réfléchir à tout ça calmement et tu verras que demain, tu y verras plus clair.

Elle hocha la tête. Il l'aida à se lever et ils sortirent de la salle de cours, main dans la main. Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils virent les trois autres maraudeurs. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. James pâlit, le regard figé sur les mains entrelacées de Lily et Remus. Elle lâcha instinctivement la main de Remus, mais ce fut trop tard. James l'avait bien vu. Elle balbutia un « bonne nuit » à Remus et courut dans son dortoir.

Remus fit face à ses amis, la tête haute. Peter avait l'air inquiet quant à la suite des évènements et Sirius gardait les yeux fixés sur James, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose.

James ne dit rien, pas un seul mot. Il se leva et avança vers les escaliers menant à leur dortoir. Remus le rattrapa par le poignet et le força à se retourner. Celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux, ne dit rien.

- James ! Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre Lily et moi ! Elle n'allait pas bien donc on a parlé et je l'ai un peu consolé. Lily n'a que deux amis ici ! Alice et moi ! Crois-moi je t'en supplie. Il n'y a rien d'autres que de l'amitié !

James hocha simplement la tête, se dégagea et monta les marches.

Remus soupira et le suivit.

oOo

Les jours passaient et Lily n'avait toujours pas réussi à aller voir James. Elle avait trop peur qu'il la rejette. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas. Tout le monde avait des projets, tout le monde sauf Lily. Elle était la seule Gryffondor à rester au château.

James était parti un jour avant chez la famille de sa mère et les trois autres maraudeurs allaient dans leurs appartements sur le chemin de traverse.

Remus regardait la liste des élèves qui restaient à Poudlard. Il restait deux Serdaigle en deuxième année, trois poufsouffle en troisième année, cinq serpentards en dernière année et, il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Lily était la seule Gryffondor.

Il alla directement la voir. Elle était assise avec Alice et Franck.

- Lily je peux te parler ?

- Oui bien sur.

Elle se leva, laissant les deux amoureux tranquille, et suivit Remus.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Quoi ? s'enquit Lily, l'air ahuri.

- Tu reste ici pour les vacances ?

- Tu veux que j'aille où ? Chez ma sœur ? railla-t-elle amère.

- Tu es la seule Gryffondor ! Tu ne peux pas rester seule ici ! Pas avec cinq serpentards dans le château !

- Ya des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles aussi ! objecta-t-elle.

- Des deuxièmes et troisièmes années ! s'écria Remus. Ils feront quoi pour te protéger ? En plus t'es en septième, vous avez pas le même âge, vive les discussions !

- J'ai du boulot en retard !

- Lily je sais que tu as pris deux mois d'avance dans tous tes travaux.

- Ecoute Rem' ! Je ne peux rien y faire ! Je n'ai nulle part où aller ! Alors fin de la discussion ! Maintenant tu devrais aller terminer tes bagages !

- Déjà fait … Lily je…

- Non ! Je n'ai _pas_ le choix ! Alors s'il te plaît arrête !

- Ok j'arrête pour l'instant mais ce n'est pas fini Lils !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et partit pour rejoindre Sirius et Peter dans le dortoir.

oOo

_**Le lendemain matin, **_

Tous les élèves étaient prêts à partir. Ils arrivaient dans la grande salle, traînant leurs grosses valises derrière eux.

Lily était assise à la table Gryffondor et grignotait une tartine de confiture, d'un air absent. Soudain elle sursauta en voyant Alice poser sa propre valise à ses pieds.

- Qu… Mais… Al' qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai fait ta valise, en espérant que je n'ai rien oublié ! Tu pars pour les vacances ma jolie !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tu viens chez nous un point c'est tout, intervint Remus derrière elle.

Il était accompagné de Sirius et Peter, tous les deux avaient des sourires en coin. Remus prit sa valise dans les mains.

- Remus ! s'écria-t-elle. Il n'en ai pas question tu m'entends ? Pose cette valise tout de suite, je la remonterais plus tard !

- Non tu viens avec nous ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Alors soit tu nous suis bien gentiment, soit on t'emmène de force !

Lily le fixa les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf. Elle se leva, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais me laisser faire ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un mec que je vais te laisser me contrôler ! Je suis prête à me défendre et toi-même tu sais que je peux être très vicieuse !

Un silence ébahi suivit sa déclaration de guerre.

- Vicieuse dans les combats je veux dire, rajouta-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Sirius éclata de rire. Lily dû se faire violence pour ne pas rire à son tour. Sirius avait un rire très communicatif, il ressemblait plus à un aboiement qu'autre chose en fait. Ca ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, elle savait que Sirius était un animagus non déclaré. Il se transformait en chien pour aider Remus lors des pleines lunes. Elle se tuerait plutôt que de l'avouer, mais elle admirait sa loyauté.

- Ecoute Lils ! On est tous les trois d'accord pour que tu viennes chez nous ! Où est le problème ? insista Remus, en posant la valise.

- Tu sais très bien où est le problème Remus ! Vous avez oublié une voix apparemment. Il ne sera pas très ravi de me voir chez lui ! Alors c'est non, non et NON !

- Et nous on te dit qu'on t'emmèneras de force, intervint Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que Remus t'as promis pour que tu acceptes ? Tu me hais, tu me l'as dit toi-même !

- J'étais en colère ! se défendit-il. Il y avait de quoi quand même !

- De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi on en parle puisque ma réponse est non ! Point à la ligne !

Elle se rassit à sa table.

- Bon les gars c'est parti, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire machiavélique, celui qui annonçait les mauvais tours.

Remus prit sa valise dans les mains et Sirius voulu la soulever. Lily s'accrocha aux rebords de la table dans une tentative désespérée de résister. Mais Sirius était plus fort qu'elle, et Alice s'en mêla en chatouillant les côtes de Lily, son point faible, pour la faire lâcher prise.

Sirius la mit sur son épaule, tandis que Remus faisait léviter sa malle, celle de Lily et celle de Sirius. Peter faisait de même avec la sienne.

Lily se mit à crier, leur ordonner de la lâcher sous le regard ahuri des élèves, consterné des professeurs et amusé de Dumbledore. Il était bien sur au courant du projet des maraudeurs pour la jeune Lily Evans.

Ils firent des signes de mains aux autres Gryffondor et amenèrent Lily comme ça jusqu'à la gare de Pré au lard. Ils la firent monter de force dans le train et l'assirent sur la banquette du dernier compartiment. Les autres élèves arrivèrent quelques minutes après.

Une fois libérée, Lily se releva et leur lança un regard glacial.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Je vous ai dit non il me semble ! Chez moi, non veut dire NON ! s'écria-t-elle, rageuse.

- Chez moi ça veut dire oui mais j'n'ose pas, s'esclaffa Sirius.

- Lily tu t'assoies et tu profites ! lui ordonna Remus.

- Profiter de quoi ?

- On t'a invité !

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Si je préfère rester à Poudlard c'est moi que ça regarde !

- Il ne sera pas là alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'une hypothétique rencontre, lui dit Remus

- Rem' évite de sortir des mots comme ça, ça me donne mal au crâne ! se plaignit Sirius.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et éclatèrent de rire.

Lily resta les bras croisés tous le long du voyage. Ils essayèrent de la dérider ou la faire rire mais ce fut sans résultat.

Découragé, Sirius entreprit de faire une partie de cartes explosives avec Peter. Remus se mit à lire un bouquin, tout en surveillant Lily du coin de l'œil. Il savait qu'elle profiterait du moindre geste d'inattention pour s'enfuir.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva. Aussitôt, les trois compères étaient debout prêt à l'empêcher de partir.

- J'ai le droit d'aller aux toilettes non ? railla-t-elle, sèchement.

Remus la suivit jusque devant la porte des toilettes. Quand elle en sortit, elle l'ignora. Il lui attrapa le poignet.

- Lils c'est pour toi que j'ai fait tout ça ! Je ne voulais pas que tu restes seule à Poudlard pour te morfondre tranquillement.

- Remus je sais très bien pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Il sera là ! Crois-moi quand il saura que vous m'avez invité sans lui demander son avis, il sera furieux.

- Il ne sera pas là ! Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Il passe les vacances chez sa tante. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste !

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle retourna s'asseoir dans le compartiment. Elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de les observer.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle serait mieux avec eux, que seule à Poudlard, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait pu être tranquille. Ne plus subir les blagues de Sirius.

Suite à son altercation avec James, Sirius avait mis à exécution ses menaces. Il se vengeait comme un maraudeur se devait de le faire. Cheveux roses et verts, vers de terre et araignées dans son lit, eau froide dans la douche, il lui semblait qu'elle avait tout eu. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne. Remus n'était pas au courant puisque quelques jours plus tard, il lui avait demandé si Sirius lui avait fait quelque chose.

Elle lui avait menti. Ca faisait deux jours que Sirius ne lui avait plus rien fait mais maintenant qu'elle allait passer deux semaines dans le même appartement que lui, elle redoutait que ça recommence.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le train s'était arrêté. C'est en voyant Remus faire léviter les malles, qu'elle comprit.

Remus se mit devant elle, Sirius à sa droite et Peter à sa gauche. N'ayant d'autre choix, elle les suivit docilement. Etant majeur, Sirius et Remus prirent les mains de Peter et Lily pour transplaner sur le chemin de traverse.

Ils avancèrent doucement parmi la foule des gens, pour enfin arriver à destination. Lily regarda l'immeuble qui se tenait devant elle. Un immeuble beige, assez récent à en juger par l'architecture et la propreté des lieux. Il comportait trois étages.

- On est au dernier étage, lui dit Remus.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de les suivre. Ils montèrent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en chêne, avec une inscription dessus : « L'antre des maraudeurs ». Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ils entrèrent après que Remus eu retiré les protections et Lily poussa une exclamation de surprise.

L'entrée donnait sur un petit hall d'entrée. Ils retirèrent tous leurs chaussures. Le salon était très beau et assez spacieux, il était combiné avec la salle à manger. Pourtant on n'aurait pas dit vu de l'extérieur.

- Les avantages d'habiter du côté magique, dit Sirius, souriant devant son air ébahi.

Deux canapés étaient disposés face à face, un rouge et un or (bah voyons). Une petite table en bois, entre les canapés. Une grande table, qui ne semblait pas servir souvent était en plein milieu de la salle à manger, quatre chaises autour.

Quand Lily vit le balcon, elle courut pour y aller. Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée et s'accouda à la balustrade. Il avait vue sur tout le chemin de traverse.

- Dans chaque chambre, il y a un balcon, lui apprit Remus. Fantaisie de Sirius !

- N'empêche que tu es bien content d'en avoir un dans ta chambre, se moqua celui-ci.

- J'n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais je continue de penser que tu as payé une fortune pour cet appart' alors qu'on aurait pu trouvé moins cher !

- C'était le mieux, et puis j'avais les moyens donc pourquoi se priver ?

- Bref ! Viens Lily, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir, lui dit Remus.

Il l'emmena dans le fond de la salle à manger devant une belle porte rouge. Elle vit tout de suite l'inscription sur la porte. « Prongs Potter » Elle rougit violemment en comprenant qu'elle allait dormir dans le lit de James et se recula.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne sera pas là !

- Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne le dérangera pas n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-elle.

- On ne compte pas lui cacher ! S'il demande, on lui dira la vérité !

Elle hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la porte menant à la chambre de James et Lily l'y suivit. C'était un peu le désordre mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de sentir son parfum, de voir son antre, un peu de sa vie.

Elle posa sa valise devant le lit et regarda avec attention autour d'elle.

Le soir, ils se firent livrer des pizzas. Lily n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec eux. Elle ne dit pas grand-chose, se contentant de les observer et de rire un peu.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain pour aller se coucher, c'est le cœur battant qu'elle entra dans la chambre de James. Elle resta quelques minutes sur le seuil, à observer autour d'elle, les décorations, photos, objets…

Puis elle se décida à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Elle prit une photo sur la table de nuit. Elle représentait les quatre maraudeurs souriants et faisant des grands signes de la main. Puis alors qu'elle allait la reposer, elle vit une photo derrière. Elle la prit et la considéra, bouche bée.

Dessus elle se voyait, avec James, en train de s'embrasser. Qu… Comment avait-il fait ça ? Elle n'avait jamais appris à faire un sort d'illusion sur une photo. Il fallait une grande concentration.

Elle l'observa quelques minutes, se surprenant à rêver qu'une telle scène se produise réellement puis elle décida de se coucher.

Elle remit la photo derrière l'autre, et s'allongea. Elle serra dans ses bras, l'oreiller de James, pour s'imprégner de son odeur et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil la gagna quelques minutes après.

oOo

_à suivre,…_

* * *

_J'espère que cette partie vous a plu ! La troisième n'est pas finie encore mais elle ne tarderas pas promis. Sinon dans mon profil j'ai mis le lien de mon blog pour l'état de mes fics ! Si vous voulez vous tenir au courant !_

_Gros bisous tous le monde_

Zazo+


	3. Chapter 3

**Redemption**

oOo

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Sentimental, Humour

**Public :** TP

oOo

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK.Rowlings, la tueuse de Sirius… snif… de James… et de Lily… SNIF ! Heureusement Moony est encore là :-)

oOo

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci beaucoup pour les 23 reviews. Voila le 3ème et dernier chapitre. Il fait une page de plus que les autres, ce n'était pas prévu mais je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre LOL.

**Remerciements à : Amandiine, Tonkie, Gidro, Lizoune, Abelforth Dumbledore, Miss-Black, Trinity1412, Angelina johnson4, Twinzie, Sadesirius, Lyra.will, Tiffany Shin, Zozo, Lilly Margot, Agena, Lokness, Creme de moshi, Lilynatou, Rebecca-Black, SusyBones, MissJaD, Elby et April BlackWater.**

oOo

**_Chapitre 3 :_**

oOo

_Comprendre, c'est pardonner_

_(Madame de Staël)_

oOo

La première semaine passa très vite. Les garçons et Lily s'étaient beaucoup promenés dans le chemin de traverse ou aussi du côté moldu. Remus étant un sang mêlé et Lily une fille de moldus, a eux deux, ils leurs avaient fait découvrir l'autre côté.

Lily avait fini par arrêter de bouder et se surpris à apprécier la présence des maraudeurs. Enfin elle était déjà amie avec Remus depuis la 1ère année, mais grâce à ces quelques jours, elle avait compris que Sirius et Peter pouvaient être très sympas et drôles. Encore une erreur de jugement.

Mais en même temps, autant elle se sentait bien avec eux mais de l'autre côté, elle avait l'impression d'être une incrustée. Elle se sentait de trop, elle dormait dans le lit de James, qui lui n'était au courant de rien, et vivait avec eux.

Elle venait de terminer sa douche et de s'habiller quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle sortit et vit Sirius sauter partout comme un aliéné.

- Sirius ! s'écria Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- On fait une fête ce soir, annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ! Mais…

- Allez Rem' ! On est en vacances, on a notre appart, rien ne nous en empêche !

- Combien de personnes ?

- Un peu plus de quinze ! Pas plus je te le jure !

- Laisse-moi deviner… que des filles ? ironisa Peter.

- Bien sur que non ! Pour qui tu me prends ? s'indigna Sirius.

Pas dupes, Remus et Peter le regardèrent bizarrement.

- Y'auras Franck ! annonça Sirius en tirant la langue.

- Avec Alice, acheva Remus. Donc le reste c'est des filles pour toi !

- Rahh c'est bon, une fête c'est fait pour s'amuser !

Remus soupira mais ne dit rien. Sirius prit ça pour un oui, toute façon les invitations étaient déjà envoyées.

Lily était loin d'être enthousiaste à l'idée de cette fête. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça ! Mais elle ne dit rien, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire vu qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.

- Tu es partante Lils ? s'enquit Sirius.

Une autre chose qui avait changé. Il l'appelait par le même surnom que Remus, au début il voulait l'appeler Lilou mais elle n'avait pas voulu. C'était un surnom trop … intime. Bizarrement, elle s'était sentie gênée qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Donc il avait opté pour Lils.

- Euh… Ouais, répondit-elle.

- Cache ta joie je t'en prie, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Non… Mais les fêtes ce n'est pas trop mon truc en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser…

- Justement c'est pile poil le bon moment ! Faut arrêter de déprimer et vivre un peu !

Lily ne répondit pas et se força à sourire. Elle aida aux préparatifs. Plusieurs fois, elle avait vu Remus, Sirius et Peter se parler à voix basse et se taire quand elle approchait.

Suspicieuse, elle les regardait fixement puis faisait semblant de rien ensuite. Remus l'évitait, peut-être parce qu'il était incapable de lui mentir ?

Sure qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, Lily s'enferma dans « sa » chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, en regardant la photo de James et elle enlacés.

Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard. L'appartement était silencieux. Elle mit sa veste, prit son sac et sortit de la chambre. Peter était installé sur le canapé. Il se leva aussitôt en la voyant prête à partir.

- Où tu vas ? s'enquit-il.

- Faire un tour. Je reviens dans la soirée ! Vous pourrez parler en toute tranquillité sans vous inquiéter que j'entende !

- Mais…

- Tu leur diras qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter ! A tout à l'heure !

Elle sortit de l'appartement et commença à descendre les escaliers. Elle se figea quand elle entendit la voix de Sirius. Il devait parler avec Remus. Puis elle entendit _sa_ voix. _« Oh non ! » Il_ était là !

Elle remonta les marches et se cacha dans le placard aux produits d'entretien. Elle les entendit passer et ouvrir la porte. Les murs, n'étant pas très épais, elle pouvait tout entendre.

- Pete' ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Remus.

- Elle… Elle est partie ! balbutia-t-il.

- QUOI ? hurla Sirius. Mais elle est partie où ?

- Elle ne m'a pas dit ! Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle allait faire un tour et qu'elle reviendrait dans la soirée. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'on pouvait parler sans qu'elle risque d'entendre et de pas s'inquiéter !

- Et m…. ! jura Remus.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Lily sortit du placard et dévala les escaliers. Elle partit loin pour être seule et tranquille.

Elle alla du côté moldu, et marcha jusqu'à son ancienne maison. Celle où elle avait vécu avec ses parents et sa sœur. Pétunia l'avait vendue à la mort de ses parents, un an plus tôt, et maintenant, elle vivait avec son fiancé, trois pâtés de maison plus loin.

Lily alla s'asseoir sur un banc, dans le parc en face de son ancienne maison et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle aurait tellement aimé que ses parents soient là ! Pour l'aider, la consoler en lui disant qu'elle resterait pour toujours leur petite fille chérie. Pour se sentir choyée, aimée et protégée.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Pas en sachant que James était là ! Où allait-elle dormir maintenant ? Sur le canapé ? Ca se trouve, elle n'était même plus la bienvenue là-bas !

Elle déambula dans les rues, ne sachant pas où aller. Elle voulait juste marcher et arrêter d'y penser. Ca faisait trop mal. Il l'avait aimé tandis qu'elle le trouvait énervant. Maintenant qu'elle l'aimait, il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle.

C'était bien fait pour elle. Elle n'avait pas à lui dire toutes ces horreurs. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Le pire c'est qu'elle ne le savait même pas. Comment l'expliquer à James si elle-même n'en connaissait pas la raison ?

Et puis, il ne voulait pas lui parler, difficile de s'excuser dans ces conditions.

oOo

_**Le soir, **_

Les quatre garçons avaient fouillés tout le chemin de traverse, Remus était allé faire un tour, côté moldu, mais rien.

Inquiets, ils étaient assis sur le canapé, attendant qu'elle rentre.

Sirius avait annulé la fête, et l'avait reportée au lendemain. Personne n'était d'humeur à s'amuser ce soir.

Remus s'en voulait. Il avait fait des cachotteries à Lily et celle-ci, loin d'être stupide, avait tout de suite sentit quelque chose de louche. Il l'avait évité toute l'après midi pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir sur la présence de James.

Peter était mort de peur. Il était censé la surveiller et en moins de deux minutes, elle avait réussi à partir, le laissant la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés sur le canapé.

James était le plus inquiet. Il se doutait qu'elle était partie en colère. _« Foutu caractère ! »_ Même s'il disait ne plus vouloir lui parler, il avait peur de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Et aussi de sa réaction quand elle verrait qu'il était là. D'après les autres maraudeurs, elle était pas dans son état normal depuis quelques temps, et encore moins ici. Elle essayait de se faire discrète, comme si elle avait peur de gêner.

Il ne savait toujours pas où il en était. Quand elle lui avait dit tout ça, il était triste, abattu. Après ça s'était transformé en colère et rage. Une rage sans nom. Il avait été tenté de lui balancer des horreurs au visage, comme elle l'avait fait, mais il savait qu'il le regretterait amèrement par la suite.

Autant lui, il pouvait lui pardonner ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais il avait aussi sa fierté. Elle encore plus. Si jamais il lui avait sorti la même chose, jamais elle ne lui aurait pardonné. Il le savait.

_« Merlin que les filles sont compliquées ! » _

Et maintenant, il était à nouveau triste. Et il se sentait coupable. Coupable de sa lâcheté. Elle avait voulu lui parler et lui, il avait refusé, par peur d'entendre d'autres horreurs. Pour lui, c'était agir en lâche.

Sirius remplissait leurs verres de bièraubeurre d'un geste de baguette, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lily emmitouflée dans sa veste, toute trempée et les yeux rouges. Elle se figea en les voyant tous les quatre.

Aussitôt Remus se leva et la prit dans ses bras, sous l'œil (faussement) indifférent de James.

- Tu nous a fait tellement peur, murmura-t-il.

Puis il se recula et afficha un air mécontent. Sirius s'avança les mains sur les hanches.

- Ou étais-tu passée ? s'enquit-il furieusement.

- Partie faire un tour ! marmonna-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre ! Encore moins à toi !

- On s'inquiétait ! Tu t'en fous ?

- Y'avais pas de raison de s'inquiéter ! s'énerva-t-elle. J'ai quand même le droit de sortir non ? J'avais besoin d'être seule et puis de cette façon vous pouviez parler en toute sécurité !

Ils abordèrent des mines gênées.

- Devait pas y avoir une fête ce soir ? s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Annulée, bougonna Sirius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on était d'humeur à faire la fête alors qu'on ne savait pas où t'étais ? s'énerva Remus.

Ce fut au tour de Lily de paraître gênée. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer James, qui lui la fixait du regard.

- On t'a cherché partout ! s'écria Remus. Bon sang mais où étais-tu ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je suis partie faire un tour !

- Et tu es trempée, il pleut dehors !

- Vraiment ? J'n'avais pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait dehors, ironisa-t-elle.

- Foutu caractère, marmonna Sirius. Je plains…

- Je sais, marmonna Lily en le coupant. Comment peut-on aimer une fille telle que moi ? Bornée, insensible, glaciale, méchante, cruelle et qui juge sans connaître ! Tu plains mon futur mari je le sais tout ça !

- Oui en bref je plains un certain gryffondor à lunettes, commenta Sirius.

Lily rougit violemment et baissa la tête. James lança un regard meurtrier à Sirius, qui pâlit, et s'assit sur le canapé, à l'opposé de son meilleur ami.

- Bon… et bien d'abord tu vas aller te sécher dans la salle de bain et après on pourra manger ! Et tu nous diras où tu as été ! dit Remus.

- Pour que vous sachiez où me trouver quand je déciderais d'aller faire un tour ? railla-t-elle. Sans façon ! Quand je vais faire un tour seule, c'est pour être seule ! De toute façon je ne reste pas !

- QUOI ? hurla-t-il. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Je ne resterais pas ici ! Vous m'avez menti ! Vous m'avez amené ici de force et n'essaye même pas de nier Remus John Lupin, tu sais que j'ai raison !

- Tu vas nous refaire le coup _« je peux être très vicieuse »_ ? s'esclaffa Sirius.

- Eh elle m'a quand même mordu ! protesta Peter.

- Et si je me souviens bien tu faisais moins le fier hier soir quand tu te tordais de douleur par terre, ironisa Lily.

- Toi aussi tu te tordrais de douleur si je te tapais … - il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à James - … la poitrine !

Remus, en se souvenant de la bagarre de la veille, ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Lily venait de terminer sa douche quand Sirius était entré dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle était uniquement en serviette. Alors qu'il allait repartir, il avait glissé sur une petite flaque d'eau et était tombé sur elle. Rouge de honte, elle avait crié et par réflexe, elle lui avait donné un coup de genoux bien placé. Il avait donc crié à son tour et elle avait couru s'enfermer dans la chambre de James.

- Ne te moque pas de moi Remus ! s'indigna Sirius.

- Elle ne t'a pas loupé mon vieux Padfoot ! dit Peter, faussement compatissant.

Remus et Peter se jetèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

- Après tout ce n'était que justice, dit Lily. Tu n'avais pas à entrer dans cette foutue salle de bain alors que j'y étais !

- Tu n'avais qu'à fermer la porte ! protesta Sirius.

- J'étais censé être seule ! Vous étiez partis faire les courses !

Soudain, James se leva, pâle et raide, et alla sur le balcon. Sirius se mordit la lèvre et alla le rejoindre. Ils ne purent entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais en voyant James marcher comme un enragé, la discussion n'avait pas l'air d'être très calme.

Lily se sentit automatiquement coupable. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici ! Il débarquait et découvrait quelle était là, qu'elle utilisait sa chambre et comble de tout, elle copinait avec ses amis. Enfin avec Remus et Peter, pas avec Sirius.

_« Manquerait plus que cet obsédé soit mon ami ! » _

En toute honnêteté, Lily savait qu'elle faisait preuve de mauvaise foi. Il était sympa (quand il voulait), pouvait être drôle (ou très lourd) et avait un sens de l'amitié très développé. Mais, elle était encore sous le coup de la veille, et l'arrivée de James n'arrangeait rien.

Elle profita que James soit sur le balcon pour aller chercher ses affaires dans la chambre. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Remus était là et faisait barrage devant la porte.

- Laisse-moi passer Remus !

- Pas envie.

- Remus !

- Mmoui ?

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Mais je fais rien ! mentit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu m'empêches de partir !

- Raison de plus pour ne pas bouger ! s'amusa-t-il.

Rageuse, elle posa sa valise et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Remus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Ecoute ! Tu peux attendre demain non ? On en parlera ! Là tu es énervée, et il est hors de question que tu t'en aille en pleine nuit.

Lily hocha la tête puis se mit à l'ignorer. Quelques minutes plus tard, James et Sirius sortirent du balcon.

Sirius s'assit à la grande table, et recommença à écrire toutes les lettres d'invitation. James et Peter vinrent l'aider. Lily fila dans la salle de bain, tandis que Remus alla préparer à manger.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lily les rejoignit à la table. Remus, Peter et Sirius avaient fait exprès de la placer juste en face de James.

Elle ne dit rien et s'assit. Remus servit le plat et tout le monde se servit. Lily attendit que tous l'eu fait pour se servir d'une cuillère de pâtes.

- Lily ! gronda Remus.

Elle l'ignora et commença à manger. Elle sentait quatre regards peser sur elle mais elle les ignora. Elle n'avait pas très faim, elle était surtout fatiguée. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son assiette, elle se leva et alla sur le balcon.

Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde et réprima son envie de pleurer. C'était une torture d'être en face de lui, être chez lui, sachant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Elle entendit quelqu'un venir derrière elle. Elle souffla, tentant de se calmer.

- Remus je vais bien ! Laisse-moi seule s'il te plaît ! soupira-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas Remus ! dit James d'une voix amère. Tu veux peut-être que j'aille le chercher ?

Elle se retourna très vite, le fixant, les yeux écarquillés.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler !

Le cœur battant, elle se retourna et essaya de reprendre un minimum de self contrôle.

Les mains tremblantes, Lily ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était le meilleur moment pour lui demander pardon mais bizarrement, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Il vint à côté d'elle, s'appuyant sur la rambarde.

- Je suis désolé ! dit-il soudain.

Elle sursauta et le regarda bizarrement.

- Mais…

- Si ! Je suis désolé d'avoir été un abruti fini avec toi toutes ces années. Je t'ai harcelé, énervé et j'en passe. J'agissais avec toi comme un débile et je voulais que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé.

_« C'est le monde à l'envers »_ songea-t-elle, vraiment surprise.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, murmura-t-elle. J'ai été odieuse avec toi, depuis le début alors que je ne te connaissais pas !

- Je l'ai cherché !

- Où est-il dit qu'une simple demande pour sortir donne le droit d'insulter les gens ? Bon c'est vrai que certaines fois tu en faisait vraiment trop mais ça n'excuse pas mon attitude. J'ai été pire qu'une de ces dindes. Je ne t'estimais pas assez bien pour moi alors que c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça…

- Ne dis rien alors, murmura-t-il.

- Si il faut que je le fasse.

Elle inspira plusieurs fois, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Je…

Elle se stoppa net en entendant des voix murmurées, non loin d'eux. Elle se pencha pour voir les trois autres maraudeurs sur le balcon de la chambre de James. Ils étaient camouflés par la cape d'invisibilité mais leurs pieds dépassaient.

James se tourna pour voir ce qui la choquait autant et ne pu retenir un hoquet en voyant ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! rugit-il.

- Ne bougez pas, murmura Sirius. C'est du bluff, il ne nous a pas vu !

- Espèce d'empoté ! Bien sur qu'il nous a vu ! marmonna Remus.

- Il a l'air furieux en tout cas, surenchérit Peter.

- Retraite stratégique, on se recule doucement pour pas qu'il nous grille ! commanda Sirius.

- Pour la discrétion vous repasserez, railla James. Foutez le camp bande de nazes !

- Naze toi-même, ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer Sirius.

- Comment tu as su qu'on était là ? s'enquit Peter.

- On voit vos pieds, railla James.

Remus éclata de rire avant de sortir de la cape et s'enfuir sous les yeux furieux de James et Lily. Peter fit de même, emmitouflé sous la cape tandis que Sirius resta là, découvert et l'air ahuri par la fuite de ses deux amis.

- Ah vous êtes là ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! mentit Sirius.

Lily réprima un éclat de rire devant la mine apeurée de Sirius devant James.

- T'es un vrai boulet comme mec ! marmonna James. Un conseil ! Va-te cacher !

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut aussi vite qu'il put. Lily s'était remise face à l'horizon, les joues légèrement rosies. Ses mains tremblaient. James posa les siennes dessus et la fit rentrer à l'intérieur.

Sans un mot, il la poussa dans sa chambre, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait encore l'utiliser.

- Qui est assez gentil pour me faire une place dans son lit ? Pas toi Sirius ! dit James.

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna celui-ci.

- Tu piques les couvertures !

- Et toi tu donnes des coups de pieds !

- Moony ? demanda James.

- Pauvre Moony, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Il aura des sacrés bleus demain ! dit Sirius d'un ton horrifié.

- J'ai une idée, dit soudain James. Puisque que vous avez donné ma chambre, y'en a un parmi vous qui va me donner la sienne ! Personne n'aura à craindre mes hypothétiques coups de pieds !

- Et mes bleus du lendemain ils sont hypothétiques aussi ? railla Sirius.

- Oui sûrement plus que mes crèves en tout cas ! répliqua James sur le même ton.

- On se calme ! intervint Remus. J'irai dormir avec Sirius, donc James tu peux prendre ma chambre !

- Merci Moony !

- De rien, on te doit bien ça ! Je vais prendre une couverture supplémentaire au cas où !

Une fois le problème des chambres réglées, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Lily, les joues rouges, remercia James de lui laisser sa chambre, sous les regards amusés des trois autres maraudeurs.

Une fois dans le lit de James, Lily repensa à sa tentative ratée avec James. C'était la deuxième fois. Etait-ce un signe ? Devait-elle vraiment lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ou c'était trop tard ? Elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car le sommeil l'emporta sur sa raison.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, elle fut la première à se réveiller. Elle se leva après quelques minutes de farniente et sortit de la chambre de James. Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain, pour s'habiller, vérifiant plusieurs fois qu'elle avait bien verrouillé la porte. Quand elle ressortit, elle vit James, assis sur le canapé, l'air endormi. Il sursauta en la voyant, il n'était qu'en caleçon. Elle rougit violemment et alla dans la cuisine. James fila dans la salle de bain et en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Remus le suivit, puis Peter et enfin Sirius.

- Alors Moony tu n'as pas eu trop froid ? s'enquit James en souriant.

- Non ça a été ! J'ai trouvé une technique imparable, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi cette technique ?

- Top secret ! sourit Remus. **(1)**

Ils passèrent la journée à préparer la fête, même Lily, qui n'avait pas du tout envie d'y participer.

- Lily tu ne t'enfuis plus hein ? s'enquit Remus.

- Mais…

- Il y aura Alice et Franck, lui dit Sirius.

_« Génial ! Tout ce que j'ai besoin est d'un couple qui se bécote à longueur de temps ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

Ils allèrent donc faire les courses avec Peter, laissant James et Lily seuls pour terminer de préparer.

Mal à l'aise, Lily entreprit de faire des cookies au chocolat. Elle s'y affaira pendant une bonne heure quand James entra dans la cuisine.

- Hum ça sent bon !

- Pas le droit d'y toucher c'est pour ce soir, répondit-elle illico.

- Eh, protesta-t-il vexé. Je disais juste que ça sentait bon !

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Bon ok, avoua-t-il en prenant un air penaud. Juste un seul ? S'il te plaît !

- Non !

- Allez s'il te plaît !

- Non ! C'est pour ce soir ! Tu attendras un point c'est tout !

Il plongea la main pour en attraper un mais elle fut plus rapide et enleva le plat. Amusé, James s'avança vers elle avec la ferme attention de lui en voler un !

- N'approcha pas James Potter ! Reste où tu es ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de se rapprocher. Finalement elle les posa dans un coin et le poussa hors de la cuisine en lui tendant un cookie.

- C'est le seul que tu auras n'insiste pas !

- Merci ! fit-il avec un grand sourire avant de sortir.

Le cœur battant, Lily s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Maintenant seule, elle pouvait essayer de se calmer. Quand il s'était approché d'elle, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie. Poser le plateau et se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Une envie irrésistible bien qu'embarrassante. Elle ne s'était même pas excusée, ni déclarée et elle voulait l'embrasser ? N'importe quoi !

Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en se remémorant toute la scène. On aurait dit un couple marié en train de se chamailler. Les joues rouges, elle se remit au travail en essayant de chasser un beau gryffondor à lunettes de son esprit.

oOo

L'après-midi était passé à une vitesse faramineuse. Les garçons avaient rangés les courses sous le regard amusé de Lily. Puis tout le monde s'était changé pour la fête.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent quand Lily entendit un gloussement. Une fille, habillée en jupe ultra courte, avec un décolleté plongeant jusqu'au nombril, s'était pendue au cou de James. Aussitôt Lily se sentit mal. Elle mourrait d'envie de la virer aussi sec mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Blonde décolorée, maquillée vulgairement, cette fille était l'archétype même que Lily haïssait. Cependant, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et salua les invités. Bien sur, la plupart étaient des filles, donc elles regardaient Lily bizarrement. A vrai dire, toutes les filles la dévisageaient comme un insecte à radier de la terre.

Seule une fille vint lui parler. Son amie depuis sept années, Alice. Franck derrière elle, elle vint lui dire bonjour. Elles parlèrent toutes les deux, tandis que Franck alla voir les maraudeurs. James ne quittait pas Lily des yeux. Il s'en foutait d'être discret, il la contemplait. Il la trouvait magnifique dans avec sa jupe bleue et son débardeur noir. Il aurait voulu l'amener dans un coin tranquille pour lui faire tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

Il rougit de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur Franck et Remus. Ceux-ci ne parlaient plus et l'observaient, amusés.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Ils ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de sourire avant d'aller chacun dans son coin. Franck alla retrouver Alice pour la faire danser, tandis que Remus s'assit sur le canapé.

Lily, se retrouvant seule, se mit à observer les gens autour d'elle. Mis à part les Maraudeurs et Franck, il n'y avait que des filles. Elles se divisaient en deux moitiés. La première, majoritairement des blondes tournaient autour de Sirius comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Remus s'amusait à les faire partir sous l'œil boudeur de Sirius. La deuxième moitié, les trois quarts brunes, s'extasiaient devant James.

Réprimant son envie de leur hurler dessus, Lily sursauta en voyant que James ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses beaux yeux couleur chocolat, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant ?

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Non, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était ses yeux. Il la fixait tellement intensément qu'elle se sentit fondre.

Puis, elle se rendit enfin compte, qu'il était là, devant elle, lui tendant la main. Pas sûre d'avoir très bien compris, Lily fronça les sourcils et lui lança une interrogation muette. Il lui sourit et lui montra la piste de danse d'un rapide coup de tête.

Elle rougit et après une bataille acharnée dans son esprit, elle posa sa main sur celle offerte. Elle se laissa entraîner, ignorant les regards amusés d'Alice, Franck, Remus, Peter et même Sirius.

Comme un fait exprès, un slow retentit à ce moment-là. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, Lily se laissa guider. Il posa une main sur sa taille, mais ne la colla pas contre lui. Inexplicablement, Lily en fût déçue. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou de James et se laissa emporter. Elle sentait son odeur, et, à ce moment là, elle voulut que cette nuit dure indéfiniment.

Aucuns mots ne furent prononcés, rien. Ils se contentaient de danser, en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Lily ne savait plus quoi faire, ni dire, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Comme protégée du monde extérieur.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte non plus des regards assassins des autres filles. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de lui, comme pour leur signifier de ne pas l'approcher.

A la fin de la chanson, elle fut violemment écartée par une autre rouquine. Celle-ci se mit d'autorité dans les bras de James. Lily, en plein milieu de la piste, sentait les larmes monter. Une musique dansante commença et toutes les filles se jetèrent sur la piste pour danser autour de leurs idoles : James et Sirius.

Ne pouvant plus supporter cette vision, Lily alla sur le balcon. Elle avait oublié sa veste mais elle s'en fichait du froid. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était revivre cet incroyable moment dans sa tête. Elle chérirait cette danse jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde et souffla. Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues, témoin de la peine immense qu'elle ressentait.

- Lily ?

La voix lui parvint comme un écho lointain. _Sa_ voix. Sachant où il était et avec qui, elle ne se retourna pas. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait mieux à faire. Lily devait bien s'avouer qu'elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser devant de telles filles. _Elles_ étaient belles, _elles _étaient sexy, _elles_ … elles étaient mieux qu'elle voilà tout. Une pauvre fille qui a peur de l'amour et de se laisser aimer en retour. Peur de tout ce que ça peut engendrer. Peur de se laisser aller et pour finir en souffrir.

- Lily tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.

Encore et toujours sa voix ! Pour cesser de l'entendre et se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une hallucination, elle se retourna. Elle eu un hoquet de surprise. Il était bel et bien là, la fixant de ses beaux yeux chocolat. Il la regardait, inquiet de son mutisme.

- Mais… Tu pleures ? s'écria-t-il, surpris.

Instinctivement, Lily voulut se retourner et cacher ses larmes, sa peine, sa douleur… sa faiblesse. Mais il l'en empêcha. Il la tint par les bras et la força à le regarder.

- Lily … dis-moi qu'est-ce… C'est à cause de moi ?

- Je… Non… balbutia-t-elle en baissant la tête. A cause de moi… je suis si stupide…

Contre toute attente, James éclata de rire.

- Lily tu es plein de choses mais tu es loin d'être stupide ! Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais vu de filles aussi intelligente que toi !

- Pour ce que ça m'apporte, maugréa-t-elle amèrement.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bien sur que si ça t'apporte beaucoup ! Tu pourras avoir un métier passionnant, tu pourras évoluer dans ce poste, avec ton intelligence tu peux faire des tonnes de choses Lily !

- Je ne parle pas de ça !

- De quoi alors ?

- Je suis stupide… dans… dans les sent… sentiments, bégaya-t-elle.

James ne répondit pas.

- Je ne comprends pas ! dit-il, l'air ahuri.

- Je… Je suis tellement apeurée par ça que je me suis créé une barrière autour de moi. Seuls, Remus et Alice, ont réussis à passer outre. Je n'ai pas d'autres amis. Je t'ai insulté pour me protéger. De quoi ? Tout simplement de l'amour. Ca me fait peur. J'ai peur de ce que tu me fais ressentir mais… je me rends compte que je n'avais pas le droit de te dire tout ça. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… seulement t'éloigner de moi… par lâcheté.

- Je…

- Laisse-moi finir… s'il te plaît… Mes parents sont morts l'année dernière… Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu en parles… juste pour essayer de m'expliquer… J'ai mis six mois avant d'accepter d'en parler avec Alice et Remus. Maintenant j'ai moins mal, même s'ils me manquent toujours autant. Avec eux, je me sentais protégée, aimée et choyée. Toi… tu m'as donné cette impression là cette année, et j'ai refusé de te laisser faire… de peur qu'un jour je te perde comme eux… Je me dis qu'avec un taré comme Voldemort dans les rues, à quoi ça servirait de s'aimer si c'est pour en souffrir ? Il va tous nous tuer… tous… et je ne veux pas… souffrir…

- Lily ce que tu dis là est stupide ! répondit James, la faisant sursauter. Oui Voldemort est dangereux, taré, psychopathe et tout ce que tu veux mais on la gagnera cette guerre. _« A quoi ça servirait de s'aimer si c'est pour en souffrir ? »_ Tu te rends compte de tes paroles ? La souffrance fait partie de la vie, tout comme l'amour ! La guerre fait peur à pleins de gens mais c'est justement pour ça qu'il faut profiter de tous les moments de bonheur qu'on peut avoir ! Tu te rends compte de ce que pourrait être ta vie sans l'amour, l'amitié, les rires et tout ce qui va avec ? Elle serait triste et vide ! Une vie sans amour tu y songe ? Qu'est-ce que tes parents en diraient ? Oui j'ai du mal à parler… des miens mais je sais qu'ils me voudraient heureux, autant que je peux. Et malgré tes peurs, je sais que je ne pourrais pas l'être sans toi !

Pendant son monologue, James s'était rapproché de Lily. Il la tenait dans ses bras, elle avait enfouie sa tête dans son cou. Son corps était secoué de violents soubresauts.

- Je … Je suis désolée James, sanglota-t-elle.

- Lily me crois-tu au moins quand je te dis que je t'aime ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Et je… je… je t'aime aussi.

James ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son aveu le pénétrer. Ca faisait six ans et demi qu'il attendait ce moment ! Six ans et demi qu'il rêvait d'être avec elle.

- Je… Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il, soudain tout intimidé.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle en avait envie oui mais cela impliquerait qu'ils seraient ensemble après ! Etait-elle prête à ça ?

- Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir Lily ! J'ai une trouille d'enfer de te perdre moi aussi mais je t'aime, je te veux avec moi. Si tu as besoin de temps je le comprendrais, tu as juste à me le dire. J'attendrais le temps qu'il…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Des lèvres incroyablement douces. Il ne perdit pas de temps et répondit le plus doucement possible à son baiser.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou en se laissant aller aux émotions qu'elle ressentait. La collant un peu plus contre lui, James approfondit le baiser.

Ils restèrent là, pendant une heure avant que le froid n'eu raison d'eux. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, main dans la main, s'attirant des regards surpris, haineux et carrément euphorique.

Les maraudeurs, Franck et Alice leurs sautèrent dessus et, tous ensemble, ils firent les fous comme jamais auparavant. Lily ne regrettait pas sa décision. Elle comprit ce que ses parents auraient voulus pour elle. Qu'elle soit heureuse. Et ce soir, elle venait de franchir le pas, d'accepter l'amour de James, et, grâce a lui, elle serait la plus heureuse des femmes, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Peu importait la guerre, la souffrance, la peine,… à eux deux ils surmonteraient tout ça !

oOo

**(1) Désolée je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je sais que tous le monde n'aime pas le slash mais moi si et particulièrement les sirimoony ! Alors j'ai fait cette mini allusion mais vous pouvez le prendre dans n'importe quel sens LOL ! **

¤**FIN** ¤

* * *

_Et voilà :-) J'espère que ce troisième et dernier chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Merci à tous le monde pour les reviews, sincèrement ça m'a beaucoup touchée. _

_A bientôt pour une prochaine fic. Si vous voulez savoir l'avancement, allez voir mon blog, le lien est dans mon profil. _

_Gros bisous tous le monde._

_Zazo+_


End file.
